


These Flowers of Flesh and Blood

by bunnyteeths



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Concubine AU, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominant Zuko, F/M, Zuko is not nice, dubcon, this is book one after all LMAO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyteeths/pseuds/bunnyteeths
Summary: After being stolen away from her home after the sucessful siege of the Northern Water Tribe, Princess Yue is kept prisoner by Prince Zuko.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> "You say this is the love we all hope to find,  
> So don't cry, don't worry, you're supposed to bleed the first time.  
> ...Why didn't anyone tell me love is like being fucked with a knife?"  
> \- 'Flowers of Flesh and Blood', Nicole Dollanganger

Nightfall had fallen over the royal palace of the Fire Nation, blanketing the entire capital in an aura of darkness, save for the ever present glow of the many little fires that lit the various streets and buildings of the city. The Fire Nation capital in itself was quiet. Most of the Nation’s citizens were sound asleep in their homes, in for the evening as per the city curfew requested. For the most part, the Fire Nation was peaceful at this time.

The moon above the city glowed a waning crescent in the darkened evening sky, and from one of the many lavish bedrooms inside the royal palace, a white haired girl stared up to it. A small sigh then left her lips.

Princess Yue, the once revered, _blessed_ daughter of Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe, now sat on the silk clad bed of none other than Prince Zuko himself.

The prince’s bedroom was dimly lit, just as the dormant city below. It was decorated in shades of crimson and gold- a stark contrast from the cool tones Yue had grown so used to in her northern home. It was a true culture shock to the Water Tribe princess; so much so, just the sight of the colors of the Fire Nation surrounding her wanted to make her weep.

Yue knew she would be labeled a traitor to her tribe if not for the circumstances she had been up against.

It had taken just three words to turn her entire world upside down.

_“Take me instead."_

Her city was being demolished, destroyed; the only home she had ever known was being taken away from her right in front of her eyes. Yue couldn’t stand idly by and just let this happen. Her people were _dying_ …and she would not stand for it.

She remembered being escorted away from her people, her family, by Fire Nation soldiers and spirited away into the grip of the Fire Lord’s son himself.

Oh, she had heard stories of Prince Zuko. The banished, exiled son of Lord Ozai with a scarred past, quite literally. One of the first things she had noticed about Zuko was his infamous scar- and she would’ve asked him about it if she hadn’t have already heard hushed stories about it’s backstory. Yue remembered hearing of how Lord Ozai challenged his own son to an Agni Kai, and that he had of course overpowered Zuko, giving him that awful scar that stretched from his eye to ear

Yue shivered at the thought. She couldn’t imagine her own father doing something so awful to her; it was a truly dreadful scenario to imagine.

She took pity on Zuko, though she knew her pity wouldn’t affect him.

Then, just out of earshot, Yue could hear heavy footsteps approaching the room. Staring at the closed double doors adjacent to Zuko’s bed, she moved away from the window and drew the thick curtains around it shut.

Yue had grown accustomed to the sound of echoing footsteps coming and going throughout the day. Royal guards and servants would pass through the halls quite often at times as the day passed, but Yue knew just who these footsteps belonged to. They were heavy, quick, and they were heading straight for her.

Yue scrambled, standing from the bed and adjusting herself quickly. She ran her hands over her snowy hair, making sure it was presentable. Though she had been in Fire Nation custody for more than a week now, they had been kind enough to let her style her hair in traditional Water Tribe fashion still. Yue had kept the same hairstyle; those twin loops of hair resting at the crown of her head along with two twin braids to match. Though now, instead of her white hair being decorated by water tribe symbols of azure jewels, blood red ribbons adorned her hair.

Zuko had said he admired her hair color; she stood out amongst the many dark haired Fire Nation women that tried to garner his attention. She was thankful he wouldn’t force her to dye it, to make her blend in with this nation’s crowd.

With his scar and her white hair, the two couldn’t have stuck out more. People knew of Zuko’s past, and people would know of Yue’s sickness- her gift, her blessing.

Yue’s breath hitched as she heard the doors’ handles click. In the dim, she moved to the end of the bed and kneeled- just as she was told to do.

Zuko wanted to be greeted by her this way. He wanted her to be ready for him when he arrived back to his quarters.

Yue chose to stare at her own bare, paled thighs as she heard the heavy wooden doors in front of her open. A shadow moved, and then they were shut again. A boy cursed quietly under his breath.

Prince Zuko himself now stood before Yue.

She could see him pause, staring at her for a moment before continuing to step forward. Yue allowed herself to finally raise her eyes to stare back at him from where she sat on the floor.

Zuko smiled at her, and she felt her cheeks flush a girlish pink. The Prince noticed and let out a small chuckle. He came to her, his hand cupping her cheek in a pseudo loving manner.

“Hello, Princess…” Zuko sighed. “How has your day been?”

He would _always_ ask her that; She wondered if he even really cared, if it even really mattered. Feigning her manners though, Yue did her best to smile back at him sheepishly.

“I’ve been well, your highness. May I ask how you are?”

Stroking her cheek, Zuko rolled his eyes. “Exhausted; War meetings are never fun.”

There was a pause in advance of anything else being said.

“Stand.” Zuko suddenly commanded, stepping away from Yue just a bit.

Yue of course, without any hesitation, obeyed. She stood on her feet slowly, straightening herself out before Zuko.

He watched her with a small smirk; his golden eyes trailing her curves. Though he had seen her like this so many times before, she made it somehow feel like it was the first time all over again each time she greeted him like this. There was something about this Water Tribe princess that Zuko adored, but he couldn’t quite put his fingers on it.

The way her sapphire eyes stared up at him with terribly hidden fear was nice; and the way her silken white hair, though it was tied up, perfectly masked her breasts drove him mad. Again, he had seen Yue like this before and in many more ways, but every time Zuko looked at her, he felt proud.

Pride was something Zuko didn’t have much of. An exiled Prince, who returned home suddenly— His father had felt generous after the siege of the Northern Water Tribe, hoping that the Fire Nation’s newest captive would somehow betray her loyalties- Yue scoffed at the mere thought- and help them eventually capture the Avatar. Lord Ozai offered Zuko to return home, with the promise of free reign over their newest guest.

Zuko knew Yue would put up a fight; she was Water Tribe, it was something he’d witnessed before. Waterbenders have the resilience of the very element they bend, it was well known knowledge. Yue would resist, and Zuko knew Ozai wouldn’t stand for it. Her royal title would mean nothing to Ozai and his men, and something in Zuko didn’t want Yue to be hurt by his father, or Zhao, or _anyone else_.

He wanted to be the _only one_ allowed to hurt her.

Zuko didn’t want Yue to be discarded away like any other Water Tribe prisoner they took; Zuko _wanted_ her.

He had seen short glimpses of the northern Princess as he infiltrated the kingdom weeks before. Of course, Zuko thought she was beautiful…at least for someone from the Water Tribe. Even more so, she was even more beautiful than that _other_ waterbender who always was around the Avatar. That one, however, always evaded Zuko; she would always worm her way out of his grasp, no thanks to her neanderthal of a brother or that airbender always coming to her aid.

Zuko sighed at the thought of the Avatar, trying to keep a level head. He was already exhausted, both mentally and emotionally, from said war meeting with his father. They had discussed conquering more territories- mostly Earth kingdom ones- of course, and Zuko was tense the entire time.He looked at Yue, feigning a hurt expression.

“I've been through so much today, Yue. You know how my father can be…” He cooed to her with a sickly sweet tone, stepping closer and toying with one of the braids of hair that draped over her shoulders elegantly. “Would you help me relieve some of my stress?”

Zuko knew she wouldn’t have a choice, but figured he’d at least be cordial with the poor girl.

Yue, taking in his words, stared at him for a moment- her heart skipping a beat. She gave a small nod, ignoring the ringing in her ears.

Zuko smirked at her obedience; he was surprised she wasn’t putting up a fight…at least, not yet.

The crown prince of the Fire Nation gazed at the girl before him for a moment. Spirits, Yue was quite attractive.

She stood before him, her head down- obviously she was intimidated by Zuko. Yue was completely nude, save for a strip of crimson ribbon tied around her throat. On said ribbon dangled a golden pendant bearing the traditional symbol of the Fire Nation. When Zuko had first seen Yue, he remembered her having a water tribe betrothal necklace around her neck. That was quickly discarded though; but, confusingly enough, Yue didn’t seem to mind at all.

Zuko had thought of questioning her about the necklace, about who she had been betrothed to, but he had bit his tongue. He had other things on his mind when it came to Yue. Staring at curves still, seeing her fidget nervously, Zuko felt his cock stir within his pants. At that, came his next demand.

“Undress me.”

Yue raised her head, giving him a confused look for a moment, feeling her heart race. She knew hesitation would only make him angry though. She slowly stepped towards him as she watched him turn his back to her.

Carefully, the princess reached for the dark leather armor that incased Zuko’s form. She delicately began unlacing, unlatching, and removing the many pieces that protected Zuko in battle until the only things that were covering the prince’s skin were the damask grey undershirt and pants he wore under his darkly hued armor. Each article of clothing she removed, she placed them gently on the floor below her.

Yue was cautious as she slowly peeled his shirt away, revealing the prince’s pale, flawless back to her. Yue, despite the fact she had seen him like this many times before, blushed seeing Zuko exposed to her this way. 

She inched closer to Zuko, her small hands sliding to his front as she began to undo his belt. It took all of Zuko’s strength to keep from groaning at even this, feeling her lithe hands so close to his hardening cock. He almost hoped Yue would notice his growing excitement.

The girls’ hands fumbled with his belt for a moment, and Zuko was growing restless. He glanced back towards the white haired girl behind him with a look of annoyance and need.

“Forget it.” Zuko barked. “Touch me. _Now_.”

Yue was taken aback by his sudden order and froze in her place. Her heart fluttered in her chest; she could feel her legs shaking ever so slightly as she slowly, slowly crept her hand farther down Zuko’s waist. Her face was uncomfortably flushed as she palmed his cock through his pants. It was warm in her hand, like the very element that surrounded her.

Feeling her hands around his cock, stroking gently, Zuko let out a low groan. He watched her hands innocently work his cock; and he was tempted to laugh at how inexperienced Yue was. She could never keep a steady pace with him and her hands always shook.

The prince turned to face Yue and cupped her cheek in one of his hands. He pulled her closer, catching her lips in a deep kiss. Yue froze, not moving her hands from his cock. Zuko noticed and pulled back from their kiss with a smirk. He reached, placing one of his hands over hers and began guiding her, moving her hand to his own will.

“Keep going…Don’t you _dare_ stop.” He breathed, before diving right back in to the kiss.

Yue fearfully obeyed, going a bit faster. She could feel his length was at full attention now and could tell it desperately need more and more. Something inside Yue was telling her to just get this over with. Zuko needed release, Yue needed rest.

The girl pulled back from him, looking up at the prince with faux pleading eyes. She stuttered. “…I…Can we do more than just this…?”

Zuko beamed at her innocence, his cock only growing harder at her question. “Of course, princess.” With that, he released her, grabbing her lithe wrist and leading her over to his- no their- bed. Yue felt her heart pounding in her throat, her ears, her chest, everywhere. The look in Zuko eye’s was enough to make her blood run cold. Spirits, how she had grown to miss the cold. Everything was burning, sweltering heat now.

Not even giving her a chance to brace herself, Zuko pushed Yue onto the bed roughly before climbing over her like a wolf to it’s prey. Yue could only stare up at him with fear, as he looked down to her with hunger.

Her and Zuko had done this many times before, but every time he looked at her this way made it feel like the first time all over again.

She had bled so much the first time; oh, spirits, she bled so much. That’s all she could remember. Zuko didn’t even seem to care…Why would he? Granted, he was a bit concerned when it took her hours to recover from their first night together, but did it matter? It would’t affect the next time, and it wouldn’t effect any other time in the future. The pain would slowly melt into the faintest feeling of pleasure; but Zuko reassured her that she would even grow to love the pain he gave her. Yue could practically hear his voice in her head, echoing to her twisted sweet nothings of hatred.

“You’ll learn to _beg_ for this... _for me_.” A grunt. “Come on, princess, scream for your spirits to save you now.”

She had remembered Zuko taunted her about bloodbending, cooing at her to show him her abilities and to try to escape. Yue imagined herself, the humility of bending her own virginal blood to escape the fire prince’s clutches. A shudder ran through her body.

Staring up at Zuko, Yue watched him lean down, beginning to kiss her neck roughly. He dug his teeth into her skin every so often, making her gasp lightly a bite her lip in an attempt to keep herself quiet.

Slowly, Yue felt Zuko’s hand slide down, down, down closer and closer between her legs. She tensed, feeling his fingers delicately trace circles into her hips. Not wasting any time with formalities, Zuko suddenly slid one of his digits into her sex, groaning at just how wet she was. Yue gasped at the sudden intrusion, squeezing her eyes shut as to not face the humiliation that Zuko would surely bring upon her. They both knew her body would betray itself, it always did.

No matter how much she fought, Zuko was right; part of Yue did crave this.

“Oh, princess…” Zuko chuckled, slipping in another finger and watching her squirm beneath him. “Feel how ready you are for me already? How pathetic…”

Yue allowed herself to moan, nearly choking on her own breath as she felt Zuko dig his fingers deeper and deeper into her, rubbing against the sweet spot that so desperately needed his attention. Her mind was beginning to haze, and the only thing she could focus on were Zuko’s taunts and heavy breathing.

Trying to ignore the pressured, ever growing knot of unwilling arousal she felt in her core, Yue squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. Zuko of course noticed, and met her with a slap to her cheek. The action made Yue yelp loudly, opening her eyes and giving him a look of confusion and hurt. Zuko only smiled at her and continued roughly, mercilessly diving his fingers in and out of her. 

Zuko could admit Yue was beautiful like this. She was so much different than the women of the Fire Nation, the ones that threw themselves at him every waking day. Girls here all looked the same; same black hair and same damask features and style. Women of the Water Tribe, however, were always revered as the prettier ones. Eyes as blue as the very element they bended, and with personalities like it as well. Yue stood out here in the best of ways.

For once in his life, Zuko could feel proud. _He_ had claimed a Water Tribe royal as his. _He_ would one day have heirs to the throne with this girl by his side. And foremost, _he_ would conquer both of the Water Tribes for good; better than Zhao, better than his damned father, better than anyone else.

These thoughts only made Zuko's actions more and more power driven. Yue couldn't tell just what he had been thinking this whole time, but she could see on his face that it was something eating away at him. She wanted to speak to him, but the overwhelming feeling of his hand between her legs was just too much. A sudden curl of his fingers made her gasp, arching her back from the bed as her eyes slipped closed. 

Yue felt like a traitor; she was a traitor. Literally, she is and had been sleeping with the enemy this entire time. She couldnt imagine what her people would think of her, even if the consequences were still valid. Her people pitied her, she bet. Knowing their princess had been stolen away by the fire nation only to be used for spirits know what. Yue let out a sigh, both out of remorse and pleasure.

Zuko slowly removed himself from her, pulling his fingers away and making Yue look up at him. Fear was in her eyes; Had she done something wrong? Watching him pull away, she sat up a bit.

"Prince Zuko, is everything...?"

He didnt even give her time to finish her sentence before shoving her back down to the bed. Yue looked up at him in shock, feeling his hand tighten around her throat. Zuko smirked down at her; Spirits, how he loved seeing the pure and utter fear in her bright blue eyes when she looked at him. With his other hand, he trailed slowly down her body once more, until he came to her legs again. Zuko could feel her shaking beneath him, he could feel her breath hitching.

Zuko couldn't wait anymore, he wanted her now.

Releasing his vice on her throat, he roughly gripped her other leg, spreading her legs open wide without hesitation. Yue laid there, unprotesting- she knew that was what would be best for her sake. He had done this before, no, they had done this before. It was nothing new. This was Yue's life now. She wasn't princess of the Northern Water Tribe anymore, she was lo longer royalty when she was around Zuko. None of it mattered to him; the only that that mattered to Zuko was her obedience.

Zuko then positioned himself over her with a grin, and Yue shut her eyes once more.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You say this is the love we all hope to find,  
> So don't cry, don't worry, you're supposed to bleed the first time.  
> ...Why didn't anyone tell me love is like being fucked with a knife?"  
> \- 'Flowers of Flesh and Blood', Nicole Dollanganger

What was supposed to follow, and what usually _did_ follow, Yue had grown used to. She had grown used to Zuko’s roughness. The biting, the blood, the pure _ruthlessness_ that the fire prince always bore to Yue… she had learned to will through it. She’d bite her tongue, choking back sobs and pleas for mercy- they wouldn’t have much affect on Zuko anyways, they only fueled the flames he intended to scorch her with.

Yue had learned to live with the blood she spilled at Zuko's hands. The tears she spilled, wasted, on him were much easier to clean though.

The pain she had grown so used to never came though.

Yue had braced herself, but it never stabbed into her and ripped into her very core. There was nothing; Zuko just stood above her, breathing heavily.

Fear begun to seep it’s way into Yue’s mind slowly; wondering if she had done something wrong, as always. Slowly, she opened her eyes, looking up towards Zuko. There was a tense pause, as per usual, and then, her gentle voice chiming,

“…Is something wrong, Prince Zuko?”

This time, Yue was able to finish her sentence without Zuko throwing her to the bed, his hand clamped painfully around her neck. Yue was thankful. She would’ve typically thought twice about repeating herself to him, but for some reason, now, she just didn’t care. Maybe, it was just the heat of the moment getting to her senses.

Zuko stared at the white haired girl below him, a glare of contempt in his eyes. For someone from the Water Tribe, people revered as strong, resilient as the very element they possessed power over- Yue sure was behaving the opposite. The moon blessed girl was cowering in fear before the Fire Lord’s son, too scared to even barely meet his eyes!

There was silence for a moment; _heavy_ silence that weighed into the warm air around the two royals.

Hesitating, Zuko continued to watch her. He had released her legs from his grip, choosing instead to keep them spread around his own as he kneeled on the bed. Zuko’s hands went to Yue’s wrists, holding them above her own head in one quick movement, making the girl below him gasp and flinch. Sadly, she didn’t put up much a fight; saying still in the Prince’s grasp as she shuddered, trying to maintain her composure. Zuko sighed.

He then reminisced on their first night together.

**....**

 

After Fire Nation soldiers had raided the Northern kingdom, and Chief Arnook had surrendered- wanting the Avatar and his comrades to escape unharmed. Slipping away, Yue had given herself over to Zuko and his men, fearing for the lives of herself and her family, and also of course, those of her people.

Zuko remembered her coming to him, nobly trying to hide her tears as she stood before him. She had told him she wanted the devastation to stop, and that the Spirits couldn’t bear to see this anymore. Yue held her head down as she spoke to Zuko, before surrendering herself in a bow; her voice cracking in a desperate plea.

“Take me instead. _Please_.”

Yue viewed her sacrifice as noble…a final resort to save herself, like an animal chewing off its own leg.

It was mercifully quick, and she thanked the spirits for it. She was given only a few moments to say her final words to her father and few chosen people from her tribe. There were tears, there was shouting- her father of course not wanting to 'hand her over to those animals'. 

She was escorted away aboard one of the many warships among the Fire Nation armada. Prince Zuko’s warship, to be exact.

The entire atmosphere was a pure culture shock to Yue. From the damask, dull colors that surrounded her, to the sweltering heat that swallowed her body, Yue was truly convinced this was her hell.

Zuko and Yue stood, together, but metres apart, inside the commanding room of the prince's warship. Yue, of course, was utterly terrified, barely able to move- let alone _speak_ the entire time she was in his presence aboard his ship. Too afraid to even raise her eyes to meet his cautious stares that he would give her every now and then.

Though, after a while, she had finally asked, in a tiny voice that was ravaged by tears,

“…Are you going to kill me?”

The innocence of her question actually made Zuko laugh. Dressed still in his stark white, camouflaged uniform that he had worn while invading her kingdom; Zuko had removed his hood long ago, along with the cloth that shielded his face from the cold, revealing the lone ebon knot of hair on his crown.

Bruises and mutilations littered the prince's face, only adding to the gruesome aesthetic of his scar. Yue had dared not asked what the wounds were from; She could only guess combat was the answer. 

Zuko then smirked at her, almost casually.

“I’m not the one you need to be worried about, princess.”

Yue’s face paled in horror at his response. She of course need not hear anymore; she knew exactly what he meant. Zuko was referring to his father, Lord Ozai, there was no question about it. Yue knew the Fire Lord had no patience for those who’s blood belonged to other Nations...or perhaps- on second thought- Zuko was talking about his sister, Princess Azula? The young prodigal princess who  could strike lightning into your vital veins from her very fingertips..

Yue knew the people of the Fire Nation would tear her to shreds… mere commoners of the nation would even view her as an infiltrator, an outcast…someone who certainly had no business in the presence of Prince Zuko himself. Granted though, he was just as much of an outcast as she was. She knew he had been banished, _exiled_ by his own people years prior after losing that fateful Agni Kai battle to his father.

Yue knew what Zuko’s plan was…it was painfully obvious to everyone.

Prince Zuko couldn’t capture the Avatar; so perhaps the Princess of the Water Tribe would do for now? In Zuko’s mind, bringing her to Lord Ozai, like a snared animal, _a trophy_ , would prove something…

_‘Oh look, father! The Avatar escaped my clutches, but I have the Princess of the Water Tribe! Can I rule over the Fire Nation again now?’_

Yue finally allowed herself to break down into gentle sobs, burying her face into the gloves that covered her shaking hands.

It had only been a matter of minutes; at most, only an hour since they departed the Northern Water Tribe. Yue convinced herself she was going to go with strength, like a true royal, but the weight of it all was finally weighing onto her mentality. 

She first wondered where Sokka and his friends were. She wondered where the Avatar was, and if he was safe- if _everyone_ was safe now. Most importantly, Yue’s mind was plagued with thoughts of her father.

_Oh, spirits, her father…_

Yue couldn’t even begin to fathom how he must’ve felt. She remembered the look in his eyes as she was ensnared in Zuko's clutches. She had glanced back to him as she boarded Zuko's ship, and Yue could say with full confidence that this was the first time she had seen her father cry.

The look of fear in his eyes, the air of dread, and his pleading gaze that just screamed "don't go".

The thoughts of her father only made Yue cry harder into her own palms, soaking the fabric of her gloves with her tears.

So, Yue stood, pathetically sobbing…until, she could hear Zuko shift a bit, then begin walking to her. His heavy boots against the metallic floors of his ship sent chills into Yue and she tensed on the spot. Without warning, Zuko came behind her, pressing himself to her back firmly. He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closely to him while his other hand went to her neck. Yue fell silent at the prince’s sudden actions, her eyes widening as she lowered her hands from her face.

“Come now, _Princess_ …” Zuko cooed sweetly- almost mockingly to her. He perched his head softly on her shoulder, burying his face into the tiny amount of exposed skin that peaked beneath the fur of the girl's heavy parka.

Yue stood frozen, feeling the rough, raised skin of Zuko’s scar against her virginal skin. Betraying herself, she felt her cheeks flush and knots form in her stomach at the new, foreign feeling

Zuko smirked against Yue’s skin. He abruptly gave her waist a tug, heaving her back towards him, deeper into his embrace. The action made Yue’s mouth fall open in a silent gasp, and she could taste the salt of her tears that rolled down her cheeks.

His fingers delicately tracing her jaw, Zuko chuckled. “There’s no need to cry, really.” The sweetness in Zuko’s voice masked an essence of snark. “If you behave, and mind yourself, there’s no reason for you to be so afraid…or am I really _that_ intimidating?”

Zuko planted a quick kiss on Yue’s neck and she choked back a whimper. She shuddered in his embrace, and he took notice, only holding her tighter. Raising his head just a bit from her neck, Zuko then looked to one of the windows that surrounded them in the command room of his ship.

The moon shone over the waves that surrounded the couple. Yue felt her heart sink at the sight, and she wished she could sink into the waves under the lunar reflections on their surface…

The moon glowed an aura of pure white, not crimson though- and that was what Yue tried to be thankful for. The spirits were safe, and in turn, her Tribe was too.

“It _is_ getting late…” Zuko chimed, returning his previous position of resting against her shoulder, his scarred cheek to her neck. “Perhaps we should go to my chambers?”

The dark, cruel attempt at seductivity in Zuko’s voice was obvious. He laughed, placing another kiss on the princess' neck.

At his words, Yue felt fear strike through her like lightning, far worse than any Fire Nation princess could ever shoot into her. A fresh wave of tears streamed from her eyes, and she hung her head in defeat, knowing now she couldn’t refuse him.

She was in his world now, and she had better get used to it.

Upon returning to the Fire Nation, the banished prince and his captured princess were quick to return to the royal palace.

Yue remembered having to prove she was a non-bender before being brought before Lord Ozai. It was of course a precautionary measure, but Yue knew that even if she had bending abilities, there was no use for them now.

Zuko, and a few of his chosen soldiers had watched Yue try to bend a small dish of water before them…but it of course was to no avail. She sat there for what felt like hours; Her shaking hands hovering above the shallow liquid, causing not even a single ripple

“But you’re blessed by the moon spirit!” Zuko had abruptly shouted at her. “You _should_ be the most powerful water bender in the entire Water Tribe!”

Yue had of course, told him that’t not quite how it worked, but Zuko hadn’t listened. The prince just stormed off angrily, fire blooming from his clenched fists. The sight of Zuko's abilities, especially when angered, made Yue nearly cry then and there.

A few hours later, Zuko finally dragged her into the Fire Lord’s throne room. They had only been back in the Fire Nation for a few hours at the most, and yet here they were, already before Zuko’s father. That was of course, the only reason why she was even here…or so she liked to think.

In the vast throne room of the Fire Lord, Yue stood next to Zuko silently, listening to him reason with his father.

He had been exiled for nearly seven years; and it truly showed between the father and son. There was a tension. There was slight bickering. There were many words left unsaid, trying to save face, desperately trying to bite tongues…Yue could tell this above everything else.

Truth be told, Yue tried her hardest to drown out absolutely everything around her. The ringing in her ears, and the drumming in her chest was truly becoming unbearable. Desperately trying to distract herself, Yue's eyes wandered carefully around the dimly lit throne room they stood in, but all together avoided Ozai as a whole.

Walls decorated intricately with gold and black surrounded her, _trapped_ her. Yue could swear she could feel them closing in on her, something she had never felt before in the comfort of her glacial palace back home. And If that wasn’t enough, a healthy number of armed Fire Nation soldiers stood a close distance to her and Zuko, no doubt making sure Yue wouldn’t try anything foolish.

Knowing what her fate would be if she tried anything, Yue knew it would be best to just comply.

But would death itself really be any worse than this fate?

Tears pricked Yue’s eyes at the sudden suicidal thoughts. She returned to staring at the floor beneath her in defeat. Drowning out Zuko and his father, she tried to return home, at least mentally, _spiritually_ …

In her mind, she tried to envision Tui and La, swimming together in harmony…she called to them, crying out for help…Yue felt they were the only ones left that could help her…or would they just abandon her as well? She was a traitor to her Tribe after all, so why would the spirits care for her now?

_No! She had sacrificed herself...surely it was something the spirits would be proud of her for?_

“Come forward, my dear.”

A deep voice called to her, snapping Yue out of her trance. Her eyes opened, and she instantly knew just who had called to her. Everything had lead to this moment, and now it was staring her right in the face, beckoning her towards _him_ in a politely faux tone.

Her blood ran cold, and the room spun.

Hesistantly, she first looked to Zuko, not saying any words, but just staring. The prince nodded in response, silently commanding her to step forward as well.

Yue’s breath caught in her throat as she moved to step forward towards the Fire Lord. He was perched egotistically atop his throne, surrounded by a wall of flame. Yue could barely make out his face, but did she even _want_ to?

Keeping her head down, more so out of fear than respect, Yue stood before Ozai. She was still pathetically dressed in her Water Tribe clothing; The once beautiful azure fabric of her dress was covered in soot and blood- her own and others', she assumed.

“So… _this_ is the Princess of the Water Tribe?” Ozai’s menacing voice called to her once again, snidely. Yue flinched. 

Yue nodded a bit. Sheepishly, she replied, “Y-Yes, Fire Lord Ozai.”

She could practically feel Ozai smirk from where she stood. The feeling nearly made Yue retch.  Zuko’s eyes were locked upon her as well, which only increased the sickening feeling.

“We’ve heard _many_ stories about you and that beautiful white hair!" Ozai called out again, then hesitated, his tone softening. "Is it true the spirits themselves blessed you?”

Yue nodded once more, looking down, almost in shame. In her own kingdom, Yue had never been ashamed of her story; everyone knew how lucky she was to be alive, and that her white hair was just a ‘consequence’ of being healed by the spirits. She wore it proudly in the Water Tribe, but in the Fire Nation, she knew deep down, it was something these people would never even dream of seeing.

Would she be shunned for it? Or would people want her head as some sort of exotic trophy? Both options seemed equally worse to Yue at the moment. Deep down, she _also_ knew it would only increase her worth here, at least in _certain_ fields.

Zuko certainly viewed himself as lucky to be the one a _white haired_ , water tribe prisoner- an utmost rarity in the Fire Nation! His pride no doubt swelled at being banished, people assuming Zuko would return to grovel and beg before his father...but instead, he came back with a surrendered princess in his grasp.

As dark thoughts drowned her, Yue could only nod in response to the Fire Lord.

“So it’s not just a Water Tribe legend!” Ozai boomed with laughter, making her flinch again. “…Do you know just how much trouble your little tribe has caused me? I really should have you executed as a prisoner of war…to send a message to your little tribe back home. A _warning_.”

It took all of her self control not to scream out right then and there. Yue looked up to the Fire Lord behind his throne hidden by flames. Tears were finally falling down her face, and Yue was sure this is just what he had wanted to see.

Earlier, yes, she had thought that death would be better than staying here, but when threatened with it from the Fire Lord himself…

“I’m feeling generous though. You’re quite lucky, my dear.” Ozai suddenly rose from his throne; a shadow behind the roaring barrier of flame he was still masked by. He looked to Zuko.

The prince quickly stood at attention, coming closer to Yue. The sound of Zuko’s footsteps behind her was enough to make her shudder.

“I’m quite proud of my son, for proving to me he’s capable of taking prisoners like a true leader…”

Yue felt Zuko’s hand slide to her waist slowly at that. That sickening pride he must’ve felt at his father’s words practically radiated off of him. Yue felt sickness rise in her throat, and she bit her tongue as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I can assure you, _Princess_ Yue," Fire Lord Ozai spoke her title with vitriolic sarcasm. "As long as you’re in my nation, you’re the farthest thing from a Princess...” Lord Ozai roared with laughter at his own words.

Yue’s face flushed, ashamed, and she lowered her head.

 

“ _Keep my son happy and I’ll keep you alive!_ ”

 

He _mercifully_ dismissed Zuko and Yue at that. As the couple left, Zuko pressed himself to Yue with a dark smirk.

“You did _so_ well; You’ve made me very proud, princess…"

When they had returned to his bedroom that night, he was eager to take her. Perhaps it was his ego trip from his father’s words, or the utter mania of it all… She begged for him to wait just a while longer, trying to stall the inevitable, but her cries fell upon deaf ears.

The sweltering heat, and the smell of fresh blood and flame that radiated inside of the walls of Prince Zuko’s chambers that night nauseated the Water Tribe princess to her very core. It took everything in Yue, every ounce of Tui and La’s energy in her, to keep herself conscious that night.

 

**_...._ **

 

 

Lying underneath Zuko, pinned within his harsh grip, Yue stared at up him in silence.

It had been like this so many nights before, but it had been so much worse before as well.

Zuko stared down at Yue intensely, his golden eyes trailing her paled skin for a moment. “Nothing’s wrong” was all he had replied to her earlier query, giving a small shake of his head.

Yue knew it wasn’t best to question him, but could tell there really was something on his mind. She forced a soft smile. “Are you sure?”

She almost wanted to lift a hand to his cheek lovingly, assuming maybe- just maybe, she could calm him down. Yue did her best to keep her composure though, demurely gazing at him from where she laid beneath him.

Zuko’s vice around her wrists stayed all the same, and Yue wondered if she would have bruises tomorrow- something she too was used to.

Zuko gave a curt nod. “Im sure.” He asserted.

Wanting to protest, but knowing it would end badly, Yue bit her tongue and just nodded in response to him as well. “Alright, my prince.” Addressing Zuko as _her_ prince always did burn her tongue like acid…he really was no such thing to Yue.

Something inside Zuko recoiled at the girl addressing him as such as well.

Did she _really_ deserve this fate? Did she deserve to be stolen away from her family, _her entire life_ , just to be the poor, abused pet of a Fire Nation prince? The same thing inside Zuko said no, and almost felt pity for her- but he quickly pushed such thoughts aside, regaining his composure as the man he was _supposed_ to be.

_Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation_ ; heir to the throne and someone who should have no pity for those beneath him.

Something inside Zuko clicked at that. He glared down at Yue, a smirk across his lips.

“…Maybe you don’t deserve this.”

Yue was shocked at his words. “Wha-? Prince Zuko, what do you mean?" 

Zuko just chuckled. “You heard me, _peasant_.”

Yue’s eyes widened, and she gaped at his sudden harshness. 

“Do you even know how many women would _kill_ to be in your place right now?” Zuko chimed, digging his nails into the pale skin of Yue’s wrists. "...To be in _my_ bedroom- to be on _my_ bed, lucky enough to be beneath _me_?"

Yue only whined, both from his words and the action.

Yue, unable to think of a response, looked away from the prince above her. Guilt and regret tore at her insides, her stomach twisting. She had definitely said something that set him off, like a match to kerosine. Yue cursed herself for not just taking his actions with obedience. That was what was to be expected of her anyways, especially by Lord Ozai.

Yue’s life, quite literally, depended on Zuko’s happiness.

Inside of her there was a small hope, though. Her Tribe would surely come to her aid soon, right? Her father wouldn’t just abandon her to the Fire Nation willingly, would he? Yue remembered the look he had given her as she handed herself over to Prince Zuko; and she knew her father was never one to surrender...unless maybe of course, if the life of his daughter was at stake.

Yue also knew their army was greatly outnumbered by the Fire Nation, and not to mention the distance between the two kingdoms was unimaginable…

Tears fell down the princess’ cheeks, and she squeezed her eyes shut in a pathetic effort to hide herself from Zuko. Obviously noticing her begin to cry, to Yue’s disbelief, Zuko leaned down to her cheek and placed a gentle kiss on it. He then smirked against her skin.

“Careful now, I can’t let you cry too much…don’t want you bending yourself away from me.”

A flush rose to the princess’ cheeks under her tears. “Prince Zuko, I _can't_ bend...” There was an essence of spite in her tone, there against her will. It had slipped, and when it was out, Yue had immediately regretted it. She softened almost instantly, and looked to Zuko apologetically; her eyes brimmed with fear.

Zuko laughed at her. “Oh? But, that doesn’t mean we can’t take precautions, _my princess_.” He teased, and Yue felt herself flinch at the nickname. Zuko smiled, placing another kiss on her cheek, then another on her neck.

”…Such an attitude you have for a princess, Yue.” He chided. “Your parents raised you _so well_ ; you really know how to act before a prince.” The sarcasm in Zuko’s voice was obvious, of course, but it made Yue feel all the same- that she was nothing as long as she was in the walls of his palace.

Yue was no longer a princess; she was merely a commoner- no, _a prisoner_.

Swallowing her pride as she had done so many nights before, Yue sighed delicately. “I’m sorry…”

Zuko leaned to her, pseudo threateningly, with a smile full of pride. “What was that..?”

Yue finally raised her eyes to meet him. “I’m sorry, my prince…”

Satisfied with her at that, Zuko gave a contented sigh and retreated, giving Yue room to breathe again. She relaxed, but kept her eyes on him, watching him kneel between her still-spread legs. He sat for a moment, just watching her silently.

Yue was about to speak up, thinking she might as well swallow her fear down with her pride as well. Honestly, did she have anything to lose at this point? Yue knew  somewhere in her conscious that Zuko more than likely wouldn’t kill her; after all, why would he get rid of his plaything?

Gingerly, Yue begun to raise herself up on her elbows. Zuko, having other plans, reached for her wrist before she could do so, pulling her roughly to him. The prince pulled Yue into his lap, and she, not at all very surprised, straddled him obediently in silence, but turned herself from his gaze.

Zuko decided to work with what he was given at that, pressing his lips against her neck again and again. Letting his tongue graze over her skin teasingly, gently, he watched Yue as she shuddered at his actions, trying to resist him as she had done so many nights before. This only fueled Zuko’s fire.

It _did_ feel good, Yue could admit to herself. If it had been without the circumstances, she might have even enjoyed it. Zuko was quite attractive and he was right about the girls of his nation agreeing with that as well. Perhaps she _should_ be thankful...

As Zuko without warning sunk his teeth into her skin, Yue elicited a soft whimper.

“…Are you already resorting to biting so soon, Prince Zuko?” She chirped quietly, to Zuko’s surprise. It was asking for trouble, and Zuko raised himself from her neck with a gentle smirk. He was taken aback by her bravery to question his actions, but figured it would be a little fun to play along with her.

“I have to mark you as mine somehow, princess.”

Not expecting that at all, Yue’s eyes widened a bit and an intense flush crept to her cheeks. Quick on her feet to bite back though, she responded without missing a beat.

“As if the necklace you gave me didn’t do that enough?”

Zuko’s gaze drifted to the strip of crimson ribbon tied around Yue’s neck, and he stared at the golden emblem between her collarbones. “Well its not a betrothal necklace…yet.” The smirk on his pale lips only grew. 

Yue felt her stomach drop at his words. Her fears were made reality at that, but she did her best to keep her graceful composure. “…Zuko, you’re insane if you think I’d marry you. Besides, what would your father think of you marrying a Water Tribe girl?”

“He won’t be able to do anything when I’m Fire Lord, now will he?”

The completelt seriousness in his voice kept Yue from asking if he was joking. She stared at him for a moment. Thoughts of the subject flooded her in waves- Her _truly_ belonging to him. Her _truly_ belonging to the Fire Nation.

“…Fire Lord or not, I’d _never_ marry you, Zuko!” Yue chose not to bite her tongue now, not if her future was at stake.  

Something in Zuko was set alight. He stared down at Yue, pushing himself closer to her as that damned smirk turned into a terrifying grin.  “Oh? Well, what are you doing in bed with me then, princess?”

“It’s not like I have a choice!” Yue snapped.

“So then who says you have a choice in marrying me?!” Zuko raised his voice, and the intensity in his gaze making Yue instantly regret what she had done. Zuko watched her shrink back, her short confidence fading before him, and he allowed himself to soften a bit.

“...Tell me what the difference is, Yue…” He breathed, leaning close to her.

Truly, utterly knowing he was right, Yue bit her tongue, unable to think of a solid argument against his words. Tears welled in her eyes and she looked down, not wanting to give Zuko the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

“Yue…” Zuko said, softer still, as he brought his hand gently to her face. Yue looked to him carefully, her eyes moving to trace the lines of the scar on his face.

“Just be mine, and my kingdom is yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[ hi, loves! i wanted to say thank you for all the love this story has gotten, i honestly never expected it. secondly, im sorry this chapter took so long to post. im honestly not 100% happy with the first chapter, i felt like i rushed into things and i really wanted to explore zuko and yue's relationship and give yall some exposition on her being brought into the fire nation and all that. book one!zuko is just so much fun to write. i promise the next chapter will be the really good and smutty one, and i promise it wont take me months to post! ily all. agni bless. ♡ -bunnyteeths ]]


End file.
